the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Angry Birds Blues
| voices = Heljä Heikkinen Allisa Kovalainen Vilppu Uusitalo Vertti Uusitalo Antti Pääkkönen | opentheme = "Angry Birds Blues" | composer = Douglas Black Heaton | country = Finland | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 30 | list_episodes = | producer = Joonas Rissanen Ulla Junell | company = Rovio Entertainment Kaiken Entertainment Bardel Entertainment | distributor = Cake Entertainment Sony Pictures | network = | first_aired = 10 March 2017 | last_aired = 14 December 2017 | website = https://www.toons.tv/channels/Angry_Birds_Blues/ | image_size = 250 }} Angry Birds Blues is a Finnish computer-animated TV series starring the Blues (Jay, Jake and Jim) and the Hatchlings that appeared in The Angry Birds Movie. Animated in the same style as the movie, it was produced by Rovio Entertainment along with its affiliated company Kaiken Entertainment, with Bardel Entertainment providing its animation. The series premiered on 10 March 2017 on the Toons.TV channel, before continuing on the Angry Birds' official YouTube channel after ToonsTV was shut down. Characters * The Blues are the three triplets Jake, Jay and Jim. They are mischievous and smart, and either succeed or hilariously fail on their plans. To distinguish the three in this series (and also earlier in The Angry Birds Movie), each triplet has a different eye iris color for their eyes: Jay has blue irises, Jake has brown irises, Jim has green irises. Jake is the leader of the Blues. Depending on the episodes, the Blues are voiced by Heljä Heikkinen, Vilppu Uusitalo, & Vertti Uusitalo in this series. * Zoe is a pink hatchling which is very curious about everything, especially when it comes to the Blues' interesting plans. She thinks that everything is fun. She will be voiced by Brooklynn Prince in The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Will is a purple hatchling who mostly helps the other Hatchlings if they are doing something. * Vincent is a green hatchling who always interacts with every object. * Arianna is a orange hatchling who made her first appearance in "Flight Club". * Samantha is a light yellow hatchling that made her first appearance in The Cutest Weapon. She had also starred in a short called "The Early Hatchling Gets the Worm" in which she forms an unlikely friendship with a worm that she adopts. She also met Red while crossing the village's main street, blowing a raspberry at him in the film. * Olive Blue is the mother of the Blues who appeared in The Angry Birds Movie, and made her Angry Birds Blues debut in "The Cutest Weapon". In this series, Olive is voiced by Heljä Heikkinen. * Greg Blue is the father of the Blues who appeared in The Angry Birds Movie, and made his Angry Birds Blues debut in "Knights of the BBQ". In this series, Greg is voiced by Antti Pääkkönen. Episodes |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=1 |ShortSummary=The Blues try to create a build-it-yourself clubhouse. But it won't stand too long if the Hatchlings get in their way. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Stuart Kenworthy |EpisodeNumber=2 |ShortSummary=Zoe was given a whistle tool to whistle, but she instead swallowed it and doing constant whistle noise. So the Blues try different methods to take it out from her. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Stuart Kenworthy |EpisodeNumber=3 |ShortSummary=The Blues went off for a fun camping night. Little they know they are not alone. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=4 |ShortSummary=Jim is having a rough time making his paper planes, so he invented a large one to show off. Things don't go as planned when Arianna takes his large paper plane for a ride. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=5 |ShortSummary=It's a tennis match between two Hatchlings trained by Jake and Jay. Who will win this 'hatch off'? |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Stuart Kenworthy |EpisodeNumber=6 |ShortSummary= Jim wants to sleep, but the other two Blues are doing a dance battle. So he drops in to add some beat to the music. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=7 |ShortSummary= Jim, Jake and Jay tries to outdo one another for a prank. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=8 |ShortSummary= The Blues attempt to fly a kite, but things don't go into plan. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Stuart Kenworthy |EpisodeNumber=9 |ShortSummary= Jim and Jay plays with Jake's plane without his permission and must hide the broken plane from him until they fix it. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Bernice Vanderlaan |EpisodeNumber=10 |ShortSummary= The Blues host a three ring circus for the Hatchlings. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=11 |ShortSummary= The Blues get catapulted into a turbulent situation when the Mighty Express delivers the wrong pieces for them. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=12 |ShortSummary= The Blues discover Samantha's cuteness as the highly effective weapon, to get whatever they want. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=13 |ShortSummary= Let the games begin! Bigger isn't always better, but the Blues are certainly on target to have a fun time with Vincent. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska & Meruan Salim |WrittenBy=Bernice Vanderlaan |EpisodeNumber=14 |ShortSummary= Jay might not appreciate being the object of Samantha's type of friendship, so he tries to find ways to get away from her, without much success. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=15 |ShortSummary= As the brave Knights of Blue practice their archery, they awaken a fearsome dragon. The Blues rally and charge forth to protect their home from the fire-breathing beast. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=16 |ShortSummary= Step up, step up! The Blues pull out all the stops to be the leader and try out dad's new toy. Sometimes it doesn't pay off to go first. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Bernice Vanderlaan |EpisodeNumber=17 |ShortSummary= Jim wants to prove to his brothers he can complete their parkour challenge… he just needs the help of his bouncy pals, the Hatchlings. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=18 |ShortSummary= Jay breaks his mom's vase, and wants to tell her the truth, but Jake, Jim, and their father tried to fix it before she notices it. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska & Meruan Salim |WrittenBy=Bernice Vanderlaan |EpisodeNumber=19 |ShortSummary= The Blues try to rescue Will who gets stuck in a tree, but end up needing to be rescued themselves. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Amy Mass |EpisodeNumber=20 |ShortSummary= The Blues are on a picnic, but Jake wants to eat everything, so he put the blame on other hatchlings to eat all by himself. He's caught when the hatchlings expose him hiding the food and is punished by his brothers to clean up the dishes. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=John Fountain |EpisodeNumber=21 |ShortSummary= Things get out of control when both Jake and Jim refuse to be the one to give up the last strawberry. What will their battle cost them this time? |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Bernice Vanderlaan |EpisodeNumber=22 |ShortSummary= Action! Jake takes the lead in setting the scene for Blues to become heroes to the damsel in distress, only to become a real hero to the Hatchlings. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska & Meruan Salim |WrittenBy=John Fountain |EpisodeNumber=23 |ShortSummary= When Dad takes the precious cookies for himself, cowboys Jay, Jake and Jim vow to get them back – rootin’ tootin’ western style. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=24 |ShortSummary= The Blues are given a time-out so dad can read his paper in peace, but if they don't speed up the timer, dad will soon be in pieces. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=25 |ShortSummary= Jake hypnotizes his brothers to do his chores, but is left with more to clean up as chaos ensues. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=26 |ShortSummary=A simple game of croquet turns competitive with all three Blues involved. While they try to outplay each other they loose sight of the prize and the underdog takes the win! |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=27 |ShortSummary=Aaaaargggghh! After being forced to walk the plank, Jake leads a troop of pirate hatchlings to take over the ship steered by his brothers. However, his plot for revenge doesn't quite pay off as planned. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska & Meruan Salim |WrittenBy=Jeff Hand |EpisodeNumber=28 |ShortSummary=The Blues get their building hats on once again when they decide to take over and help Dad with his latest project for Mom. |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska & Meruan Salim |WrittenBy=Bernice Vanderlaan |EpisodeNumber=29 |ShortSummary=Who is the strongest, fastest and wittiest Hatchling of them all? The Blues run the Hatchlings through various tests to find out, and who knows, maybe the winner gets rocketed into space! |LineColor=#5194FF }} |OriginalAirDate= |DirectedBy=Thomas Lepeska |WrittenBy=Bernice Vanderlaan |EpisodeNumber=30 |ShortSummary=A well rehearsed and perfect play quickly turns into chaos when the Hatchlings get involved. Turns out that chaos is just so much more entertaining. |LineColor=#5194FF }} }} Video game In August 2017, Rovio released a mobile game involving the characters of Angry Birds Blues, titled Angry Birds Match, as part of the Angry Birds series. Available on iOS and Android, the game is a match-3 puzzle game, where players solve puzzles to accomplish missions on behalf of the Hatchlings, such as defeating pigs, retrieving stolen toys and collecting food. Players can also watch the Hatchlings play around freely in various environments in between levels, unlock new outfits for them to wear and also call upon Red, Chuck and Bomb, the three major lead characters of the series, to assist them in a level if certain conditions are fulfilled. The game is free-to-play with in-app purchases. References External links Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Angry Birds television series Category:2010s Finnish television series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Television series by Rovio Entertainment Category:Animated television series spinoffs